The Watcher
The Watcher is a BLK Spy Freak created by the YouTube user Gallade Medic. He is the main protagonist of The Watcher Saga. His theme is Saiyan Enigma - Goku Black Theme. His battle theme is Ultraman FER OST Ultraman Cosmos Battle. Origin The Watcher was formerly an unnamed RED Spy who had been killed by Thane. After waking up in a strange place, he was granted special powers by a powerful being who gave him the task of being the guardian of the TF2 Freak world. He was brought back as a BLK Spy and, since then, he has been performing his duties, protecting the innocent and vanquishing evil. During one of his adventures, the Watcher met and recruited a WHT Medic named Torment, who worked as his healer and assistant. Appearance and Personality The Watcher is a BLK Spy wearing the Fancy Fedora, the Deus Specs, the Doublecross-Comm, and the Rogue's Col Roule (colored A Distinctive Lack of Hue). The Watcher is a heroic individual who dedicates himself to protecting individuals in the TF2 Freak world from danger. Powers and Abilities The Watcher's main ability is to manipulate energy and healing that allow hims to possess an amount of powers. Energy Ball: '''The Watcher releases an energy ball to blast foes. ''Energy Beam: '''The Watcher releases an beam of energy to finish the enemy. 'Energy Shield: The Watcher will defend himself from attacks. ''Enhanced Self-Resurrection'': ' When killed, he is able to bring himself back from the dead. 'Healing:' The Watcher will heal anyone who can be helped. 'Energy Aura:' When he gets stronger, he has more of a chance to defeat the enemy. 'Energy Ball (blue): '''when he creates a explosive ball, he tosses it to an enemy to explode. Energy Ball.jpg|Energy Ball ctf_doublecross0001.jpg|Energy Beam ctf_doublecross0002.jpg|Flight ctf_doublecross0003.jpg|Healing Energy Aura.jpg|Energy Aura Energy Ball (blue).jpg|Energy Ball (blue) Energy Shield.jpg|Energy Shield Enhanced Self Resurrection.jpg|Enhanced Self-Resurrection 1/3 Enhanced Self Resurrection 2.jpg|Enhanced Self-Resurrection 2/3 Enhanced Self Resurrection 3.jpg|Enhanced Self-Resurrection 3/3 Faults and Weaknesses *The Watcher can be stunned by very loud scream including Life Thief, Sewer Medic, Creepy Medic and even more. *If someone hypnotises him, he can be vulnerable to attacks. *If he expends too much of his energy, he will go low on energy. Users of Energy Immunity can be unfazed by his power, while users of Anti-Energy Manipulation can destroy any kinds of energy, which renders his ability useless against them. In terms of usage, distance, precision, mass, and among other things are completely dependent on his knowledge, skill, as well as his level of strength all together. This means that his Energy Manipulation is in fact limited in certain situations. *His heart is his source of power, when someone punches him in the chest, it will do serious damage to him and removes his heart if someone is able to retrieve his heart back. *As an Angel, it can be possible that The Watcher can be susceptible to turning into a Fallen Angel if he ever does malicious actions, or gets corrupted by various sources, especially those with the power to corrupt virtually to any individual. He is also vulnerable to demonic and evil sources and powers, which can affect and/or damage him depending on how powerful they are. *While his healing factor is pretty useful for combat, it is far from perfect. Users of Irreversible Destruction can inflict a type of damage onto his body which is totally unhealable, which can potentially put him at a massive risk against opponents that own that particular ability. Individuals with Anti-Regeneration however, can reverse his healing factor into undoing the previous healings, and this can put The Watcher into an extremely painful process of his body breaking down. Users that possess Healing Factor Nullification can temporarily prevent his regenerative ability from healing his injuries, while Healing Erasure removes his healing factor outright, which can also be inherently dangerous to him since he'll have no way to get his regeneration power back. Opponents with Death Inducement, Disintegration, Destruction, Destabilization, One Hit Kill, and Incineration can not only kill him instantly, but they can also bypass his regeneration before the power heals him. His healing factor also doesn't affect his internal organs as well as his brain, which can directly disable and kill him if he's not vigilant enough, especially if he gets decapitated. His regeneration also doesn't include the ability to be immune to pain either, meaning excruciating pain can leave him open to all different attacks. What's more, if he heals himself too fast, he will may undergo DNA replication errors which extends to the point of mutations. *Even though his Flight is incredibly useful for combat and getting to hard-to-reach places, he will may have to require the use of air and/or atmosphere in order for the power to work. Moreover, users of Flight Negation can be counteractive against that ability, especially those with Gravity Manipulation since it increases his weight, making it much more difficult for him to fly. Trivia *The Watcher, when seen to flying is akin to the flying pose from Ultraman Franchise. Notable videos *The Watcher *The Watcher Encounter by Vagineer *The Watcher meet Painis Cupcake *The Hunt of the Dragon Ball Part 1 Category:Freaks made by Gallade Medic Category:Lawful Good beings Category:Spies Category:BLK Team Category:Freaks with Theme Songs Category:Jacks-of-All-Stats Category:Angelic